Twilight SongFics!
by ToriVampire94
Summary: Just some song-fics that I did for fun, no big deal. No flames, just reviews please. :
1. Edward to Bella

Edward and I were sitting on his bed listening to the radio when they announced my favorite song was coming up next

_**Disclaimer: **__I DO NOT own these characters! STEPHANIE MEYER does. I just use her characters to do my bidding…_

Edward and I were sitting on his bed listening to the radio when they announced my favorite song was coming up next. "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias was by far my favorite song of all time, other than my lullaby of course.

"Oh! I love this song!"

"Oh, _really_…"

"_I can be your hero." _He whispered, his lips against my ear, it gave me the goose bumps.

The music started and he smiled at me, eyes dancing.

"_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance,_

"_Would you run, and never look back,_

"_Would you cry, if you saw me crying, _

"_Would you save my soul, tonight."_

He moved his face closer, taunting me.

"_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips,_

"_Would you laugh, oh please tell me this,_

"_Now would you die, for the one you loved,_

"_Hold me in your arms, tonight."_

He kissed me once on the lips and started the chorus.

"_I can be your hero baby,_

"_I can kiss away the pain,_

"_I will stand by you forever,_

"_You can take, my breath away."_

I thought it was the other way around!

"_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine,_

"_Would you lie, would you run and hide,_

"_Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind,_

"_I don't' care, you're here, tonight._

"_I can be your hero baby!_

"_I can kiss away the pain!_

"_I will stand by you forever!_

"_You can take, my breath away!_

During the break, he kissed me once, twice, three times on the lips. We stared into each other's eyes for the rest of the time, until the bridge.

"_Oh, I just wanna hold you,  
"I just wanna hold you._

"_Am I in too deep,_

"_Have I lost my mind,_

"_I don't care, you're here, tonight."_

"_I can be your hero baby!_

"_I can kiss away the pain!_

"_I will stand by you forever!_

"_You can take my breath away!_

"_I can be, your hero!_

"_I can kiss away the pain!_

"_And I will stand by you, forever!_

"_You can take, my breath away._

"_You can take, my breath away._

"_I can be, your hero."_

"Wow, Edward that was amazing." I said looking at him, his eyes smoldering passionately.

"Was it? I hadn't noticed." he said, nonchalantly.

I turned to slap him on the shoulder. Not smart.

"Ouch!"

"You know better than to do that Bella."

"Yeah, yeah, right, right."

"BELLA!" screamed Alice, barging into Edward's room, "It's time to discuss wedding plans!"

Oh well. So much for my conversation with Edward…


	2. Bella to Edward

**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, I just decided to control her characters for other's reading pleasure.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"You know how the other day, you sang a song from the radio for me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I know another song that tells how _I _feel about _you_. It's not completely accurate, but it's pretty darn close…"

"Really?"

"Yep, do you want to hear it?"

"Sure, what song is it?"

"You know when you hear it…"

I placed a CD in the player. _Every Time We Touch _By Cascada came on.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

"_I still feel your touch in my dream."_

I'm not a very good singer, but I think it's good enough for Edward.

"_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_

"_Without you it's hard to survive!_

"_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

"_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

"_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,_

"_I need you buy my side,_

"_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,_

"_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky!_

"_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go,_

"_I need you in my life."_

During the _very_ long musical break, I attacked him and tried to kiss him, but he would only let me get a peck in before he picked me up and started twirling me around. When I heard my cue, I made him stop and I began singing again…

"_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky,  
"They wipe away tears that I cry,_

"_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all,_

"_You make me rise hen I fall!_

"_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

"_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

"_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,_

"_I need you buy my side,_

"_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,_

"_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky!_

"_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go,_

"_I need you in my life."_

"_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
"And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
"Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
"I need you by my side."_

"So, Edward," I said breathlessly, "What do you think?"

"Well, I can see what you mean by inaccurate, I don't sleep next to you, I _lay _next to you. But the whole, 'Can't you feel my heart beat fast' part was VERY accurate, though I can _hear_ it too."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

AN:I am giving hugs to all my reviewers!

**ME: Bella, get over here!**

Bella: Where am I? And who are you?

**Me: I'm Cassie, and you are here to hug my one and only reviewer! hint hint, nudge nudge Come on out here Edwardluver92!**

Edwarluver92: BELLA!

Bella: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

**Me: Come on, Bella, you know you want to!**

Bella: Fine...Hugs Edwardluver92 Oh, you'll never love Edward as much as I do!

Edwardluver92: Oh, I know... That's just my pen-name!

**Me: Okay, you can leave now Bella!**

Bella: I'm comin' for ya Edward!

**Me: Have fun!**


	3. Emmett

Disclaimer: I AM Stephanie Meyer

**Disclaimer: **I AM Stephanie Meyer! NOT! I just wish I was, I am just another obsessed fan controlling her characters to do my bidding,

EMMETT'S SECRET FANTASY TIME!

3rd Person POV

Emmett was in his room, when he got up and locked the door. He put in a CD and the song, "I'm too Sexy" came on and he started stripping….

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love,_

_Love's going to leave me._

And with that he kissed a picture of Rosalie.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt,_

_So sexy it hurts._

Then he literally ripped off his shirt.

_I'm too sexy for Milan, Too sexy for Milan,_

_New York or Japan._

Off came his shoes. He's dancing all the way…

_I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party,_

_No way I'm disco dancing._

Off came his socks while he demonstrates a disco dance…

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car,_

_Too sexy by far._

_And I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat_

_What do you think about that._

Since he didn't have a hat on, he pulled one out of the closet and threw it on the ground.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk._

And he tries to wiggles his butt. Figures.

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my,_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk._

_I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat,_

_Poor pussy, poor pussy cat._

And he takes off his pants, leaving nothing but underwear. (Briefs)

_And I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love,_

_Love gonna leave-_

"EMMETT!"

"Rose! I-I thought you were hunting…Sorry."

"Sorry? You're gonna be sorry…" She shuts the door and locks it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

****

**ME: Okay Emmett, come on out!**

Emmett: Whassup peeps?

**Me: Yeah… Don't do that…**

Emmett: Fine… Who am I hugging today?

**Me: You my strange vampire friend are hugging Edwardluver92 and hidden13lackheart!**

Edwardluver92: Yay! Jumps up and attacks him

Emmett: This person is a bit enthusiastic ain't it. Can I eat it?

**Me: NO!**

Emmett: Why not?

**Me: Because, she was my first reviewer! You can have hidden13lackheart though…**

Hidden13lackheart: NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!

Emmett: Fine… Bites her and runs home

**Me: How come she gets to be a vampire!**

Emmett: Running back Okay! bites me

**Me: OWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

Edwardluver92: Me too!

Emmett: I'll be in so much trouble for this… -leaves-

**Me: Edwardluver92 and Hidden13lackheart, LEAVE!**

Edwardluver92: Fine…

Hidden13lackeart: See you Sunday…

**Me: BYE EVERYBODY!**


	4. Carlisle

Disclaimer: I AM Stephanie Meyer

**Disclaimer: **I AM Stephanie Meyer! NOT!! I am just another obsessed fan controlling her characters to do my bidding!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Carlisle walked in the door of his patients room looking at the clipboard. He noticed that the radio was on and turned it up.

"_The hot summer night fell like a net_

_  
I've got to find my baby yet_

_  
I need you to soothe my head_

_  
Turn my blue heart to red"_

_**That's kind of ironic**__, _he thought, _**I'm a doctor…**_

A nurse starts singing along while looking at Carlisle.

"_Doctor, doctor, give me the news_

_  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you_

_  
No pill's gonna cure my ill_

_  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you"_

_**Okay, I'm starting to think that the irony, isn't really irony,**_he thought, looking at the nurse. She had stopped singing.

"_A pretty face don't make no pretty heart_

_  
I learned that, buddy, from the start_

_  
You think I'm cute, a little bit shy_

_  
Momma, I ain't that kind of guy"_

_**She's about to start singing again…**_he thought. He was right!__

"Doctor, doctor, give me the news

_  
I got a bad case of lovin' you_

_  
No pill's gonna cure my ill_

_  
I got a bad case of lovin' you  
Whooaaa"_

"_I know you like it, you like it on top_

_  
Tell me, momma, are you gonna stop?"_

_**No comment…**_

"_You had me down, 21 to zip  
Smile of Judas on your lip  
Shake my fist, knock on wood  
I've got it bad, and I've got it good?"  
__**This is humiliating! I'm married for heavens sakes!**__  
"Doctor, doctor, gimme the news  
I got a bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I got a bad case of lovin' you"_

"Thank goodness that's over."

"What? Is my singing that bad?" asked that nurse.

"No, it's just that, I don't like that song!"

"Oh."

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo0o00o0

**Me: So, How'd you like that one huh?**

Carlisle: Not bad, I thought it was a little short.

**Me: Whatever**.

Carlisle: So, who am I hugging today?

**Me: Edwardluver92, hidden13lackheart, and hotflower06. Oh, and I like hugs, can I have one too?**

Carlisle: Of course! group hugs everyone

**Me: Yay!**

Carlisle: So… How's the change going?

**Me: Good, I mean my insides feel like they're turning inside out, but I'm good.**

Carlisle: Good, well, I gotta go, they need me at the hospital, something about brain surgery?

**Me: Then go! Go Go GO!**


	5. Alice

Disclaimer: I AM STEPHENIE MEYER! NOT! (I wish) I'm just another fan that controls her characters to do my bidding...

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0

"Can you at least turn on the radio!" begged Bella.

"Fine." Said Alice, pressing the "power" button.

_Every now and then we all want somethin',  
even if there's no way of gettin' it. _

_**Wonderful,**_ thought Alice,_**My favorite song…**_

_If I stomp my feet quick that maybe be the way around it,  
could I get myself around it._

Get me what I want,  
everything I don't got

"Come on Bella!

_So give me what I want  
cause I'm a big shot_

"NO!" Alice then started dragging her by her ankles, "I DON'T WANT MY LEGS WAXED!!"

_Don't wanna always have to be so nice  
don't wanna hear you say well that's just life  
I'll drown you out when I open my mouth,_

"That's _too darn bad_! I hope you realize that it's relatively easy to pull you like this."

_  
and make my way around it.  
I always make my way around it._

Get me what I want,  
Everything I don't got.  
Give me what I want,  
Cause I'm a big shot.

"You know you're not going to win…"

"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!"

So give me what I want,  
I always get what I want.

"Sorry! Shaving isn't good enough and Nair sucks! **(AN: I've never really used Nair, but I thought it would be a funny thing to say!)**

_  
you don't wanna see me when  
I don't get what I want;  
it's not what you want._

"Fine, but can you put a numbing cream first?"

"Of course! You didn't think I _wouldn't _did you? I'm not _that_ cruel!"

I'm not about to take no  
for answer; NO, if I tell  
you I can't I'm still gonna go.

_**See, I **_**always **_**get what I want…**_

_  
I did it all by myself and I found  
I found my way around it_

Get me what I want,  
everything I don't got.  
Give me what I want  
'Cause I'm a big shot.

"NO! Not my eyebrows!"

"Don't worry! I'll use the numbing cream!"

"You _lied _last time! It was just plain lotion!"

"No it wasn't! It was numbing! You just need extra strength!"

"UGH!!"

So give me what I want,  
I always get what I want  
You don't wanna see me when  
I don't get what  
That's not what you want.

"There! I'm finally done!"

"THANK GOODNESS!!"

_  
It's not too lovely,  
It could start to get ugly,  
It really bugs me, if  
If I don't get my way!  
_

Edward then walks in.

"MY SAVIOR!!" screamed Bella running toward him.

"Whoa, what'd I miss?"

_  
Get me what I want,  
Everything I don't got.  
So give me what I want,  
Cause I'm a big shot._

Bella thinks for a second, "An entire TORTURE session!"

"Awwwwwww! Come on! It couldn't have been that bad!"

Whispering to Edward, "It was."

"I HEARD THAT!"

So give me what I want,  
I always get what I want.  
You don't wanna see me when  
I don't get what I want;  
It's not what you want.  
If I don't get what I want;  
It's not what you want.

Then Edward pulled Bella into a gentle kiss.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

ME: HELLO EVERYONE! I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I always forget... I don't have time to do individual hugs today, so... GROUP HUG! Alice get in here!

Alice: Hello! Come here everyone! I love giving hugs! Hugs everyone!

Everyone: YAY! WE LOVE YOU ALICE!!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay guys. No more song-fics from me. If you look at my profile page, you will know why. I have changed (and in my opinion, improved) the chapters that I have already done. Enjoy!


End file.
